1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
Methods for visualizing image information, such as electrophotography, are currently used in various fields. In the electrophotography, an electrostatic latent image as image information is formed on the surface of an image holding member by charging and forming an electrostatic latent image. Further, a toner image is formed on the surface of the image holding member by a developer containing a toner, the toner image is transferred onto a recording medium, and then the toner image is fixed on the recording medium. Through such processes, the image information is visualized as an image.